dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tactics: Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo/@comment-5610300-20180827180414
The guide below is mostly geared towards global players, but there are JP-Specific selections so it should work for both sides. '-EXTREME TEQ-' [Optimal Team] -TEQ SSJ 3 Broly Lead- -TEQ King Piccolo (Highly Recommended) OR TEQ 2nd Form Cell (Not Recommended over Piccolo but a good support)- -TEQ Lord Slug OR TEQ Golden Frieza (Frieza tanks but Slug can transform and doesn't suffer from DR from Piccolo)- -TEQ FInal Form Frieza (Angel) OR Merged Zamasu (Angel Frieza links up great with Golden Frieza, use Zamasu if Slug) -LR Black and Zamasu OR EZA Cell (Black and Zamasu for tanking if you don't have Golden Frieza or using Slug, Cell = dmg- -Masked Saiyan OR Merged Zamasu OR 2nd Form Cell (One card for tanking and decent damage, one for large damage, cell for support- -TEQ SSJ3 Broly Friend- [Lacking Units, but you have Namekian cards] -TEQ Masked Saiyan Lead (assuming you have no Extreme TEQ lead and want a card that won't be a hinderance as lead)-- -TEQ King Piccolo OR TEQ Golden Frieza (King Piccolo so he doesn't suffer from Piccolo's DR, or Golden Frieza for tanking if you don't have him- -TEQ Lord Slug OR TEQ Final Form Frieza (Angel)- (Same scenario on the optimal team, slug is just better here, Frieza if you don't have them) -TEQ Bio Broly OR TEQ Final Form Coora (Two easily obtainable cards, Broly is probably more viable here if you have to pick- -TEQ LR Ginyu Goku (Buff to EXTREME allies, decent defensive unit, hits decently only if they're SA15 or higher- -TEQ Merged Zamasu OR 2nd Form Cell (Damage or Support, up to you but I recommend Cell.) [You're Lacking A LOT of units but have Namekian cards] -TEQ 2nd Form Cell Lead- -TEQ King Piccolo OR TEQ LR Ginyu Goku (Again, Piccolo is more highly recommended so they don't suffer any penalties and they're a pretty good support on a Mono TEQ or Extreme team)- -TEQ Slug OR Bio-Broly (...pretty obvious, if you're stuck with broly they're a decent defensive unit and can help you get through to the later stages easily) -TEQ Final Form Frieza (Angel) OR Nuova Shenron (Yep, you heard me. Nuova isn't too bad here, but is vulnerable and won't link very well. If you have Golden Frieza then pair them with the Angel Frieza instead.) -TEQ Guldo (Only If you're REALLY lacking TEQ units) OR Masked Saiyan (You'll probably want Masked Saiyan, if you don't have that many TEQ Cards Guldo is very easily obtainable and can be invested to dodge and stun Piccolo up to stage 4, where as in stage 5 he becomes immune.)- -GT Gohan (Posessed) OR TEQ First form Cell (The gohan is there to provide more defense to your allies since you're in this section you won't have that good of a lead. However, if you're just lacking units to put on this team and have the broly friend then forget about Gohan and go for Bio-Broly or another card instead, like the TEQ First form cell, and pair them with the EZA cell) -'SUPER TEQ'- Team -TEQ SSJ3 Goku Lead OR LR SSJ3 Goku lead (If you have the LR it's probably best to take them for the damage and the 18ki super to finish the fight more quickly, otherwise take the TEQ SSJ3 Goku on a 120% lead- -SSJ4 Gogeta (He dodges, he hits hard, there's nothing else to say but he's a staple card on the team.) -SSJ Blue Vegito (His stats gradually increase during the battle, but you probably won't see it much during the event with an optimal team until stage 31+)- -TEQ SSJ4 Goku OR TEQ SSJ GT Trunks OR Android 16 (Run the goku if you have them, otherwise, trunks is a pretty great support and damage dealing unit on Super TEQ, but if you have the New Android 16 card that came out not too long ago they're a fantastic unit that is recommended to run instead of both)- -TEQ Vegito OR TEQ Android 18 (Super) OR TEQ GSSR SSJ2 Gohan (Vegito is a great support for this team, but to make it go quicker, if you're on JP you'll want to run the Gohan since their rebirth is atronomical and one of the best the game has had so far. Otherwise, the TEQ 18 is a great replacement)- -TEQ Android 17 OR SSJ3 Vegeta GT (Both pretty good cards, but the vegeta receives much better benefits so run them instead if you have them)- Units -TEQ Android 17 OR TEQ SSJ3 Gotenks OR TEQ SSJ4 Gogeta Lead (Android 17 gives the most stats, albeit, 1 less ki than the other leaders but a 20 to 40% advantage. Only use SSJ4 Gogeta if you don't mind a 50% lead as your main lead, it can always be rectified by using a higher lead such as TEQ SSJ3 Goku TUR or LR) -TEQ Adult Gotenks OR TEQ SSR Tien OR TEQ SSJ Trunks (GT) (Adult Gotenks links exceptionally well with SSJ4 Gogeta if you have both and hits fairly hard, Tien is a good support on this team and gives ki to allies, and, again, the SSJ Trunks is too good of a unit NOT to recommend and can act as a very good tank if you give them enough orbs on rotation to avoid damage)- -TEQ SSJ3 Vegeta OR TEQ Saiyan Saga Goku OR TEQ SSJ2 Gohan (Again, the vegeta has quite a few benefits but if you want a harder hidding unit with a great ATK & DEF buff passive then choose the TEQ Base Form Goku *From the Vegito and Gogeta Dual Dokkan* and the TEQ SSJ2 Gohan is still a great choice if you don't feel like, or have the other two cards.)- -TEQ Android 16 OR TEQ Android 18 OR TEQ SSJ2 Cabba (Android 16, still a fantastic choice for this team if you have them at all, same goes with Android 18, and the SSJ2 Cabba with their rebirth is also a great choice)- -TEQ Tapion OR TEQ Candy Vegito OR TEQ Beerus (Tapion with his crit passive will be one of your better damage dealers if you're lacking units, and his SA can be farmed up with his event, Candy Vegito...dodges...a lot, and TEQ Beerus with their rage mode will save you if you don't have that many Super TEQ or TEQ units and with their SA at 10 and if you're on JP they're a real powerhouse if you invested orbs into them)- -TEQ The other leaders I mentioned, 100% TEQ Bulma with Evasion Investment, TEQ Bardock (Great Ape) (This one is pretty straightforward as you can use any of the other leaders just fine whilst using any of the 2 you didn't choose on this team, TEQ Bulma is a decent healer with the right orbs on the board and only really there if you're lacking Super TEQ units..so don't take her if you have the other leaders, and TEQ Bardock's Great Ape card is fantastic if you're on JP as the Great Ape transformation will save you if you're taking too much damage.)- '-MONO AGL-' '-MONO AGL "ALL"-' '''-'''AGL LR Majiin Vegeta OR AGL Super Vegito Lead (Majiin Vegeta is the better choice here and will link up with a card suggestion below this, as for Super Vegito they're a great alternative but you'll be losing out on 40% if you don't run a dual Vegeta lead.)- -LR Goten and Trunks OR AGL Turtles OR AGL Goku Black Rose (Goten and Trunks are the best choice here since they have some proper ATK & KI links with Majiin Vegeta, Turles is another good choice as his transformation comes in handy when it comes to taking attacks, Rose is for when you have neither, are lacking units, or desire another hard hitter)- -EZA Super Saiyan Gohan (Family Kamehameha) OR AGL Turles (Great Ape) OR AGL TUR Cooler (Final Form) (For the first one, If you have them at level 140 already with a high enough super attack you can run them for some extra damage, just beware of damage reduction. As for Turtles here if you're going to run the newer AGL Turtles card they're perfect linking buddies and the great ape transformation will come in handy especially on JP with some orb investment. Finally for Cooler, their rebirth is great, and if you're going to run a dual Super Android 17 lead they're a fantastic support unit and a staple card.)- -AGL Tapion (Hirudegarn) OR AGL Android #18 OR SSJ4 Vegeta Or AGL Golden Frieza (Tapion is a great take on a Mono AGL team, however, if you have SSJ4 Vegeta you're going to want to run them or Golden Frieza, just remember that Frieza has a 90% reduction as long as their passive is active and links rather well with extreme units and Fit Buu. As for Android #18 she's a fall back for a tank and with her DEF buffs can reduce damage just enough and deal just as much)- -SSBE Vegeta OR AGL Tur Dyspo OR AGL LR Trunks (SSBE is arguably one of the best TUR units in the game, and is a fantastic unit on this sort of team. As for Dyspo, they continously get stronger and dish out quite a bit of damage in this event. Finally, LR Trunks, regardless of their flat passives can deal quite a bit of damage if you have neither unit.)- - Super Android 17 OR AGL Burter OR Darkness Towa (It's highly recommended to run Super 17 as your leader if you have more Extreme AGL units but they're quite good on this team regardless. For Burter they're there for the dodging passive and to mitigate potential damage, and can hit fairly high. For Towa, if you have more Extreme AGL units and no Super 17 leader, she's a fantastic support unit on Mono AGL.)-